Big Bang
by Babi42
Summary: E então ouve o big bang, a partir da energia e matéria concentrada, um novo universo surgiu, explodindo e se expandindo, um univero do qual ele sabia que nunca conseguiria sair por mais que tentasse.


Se você já leu essa história no Nyah NÃO É PLÁGIO, eu só postei lá também, okay :)

One-shot Shenny curtinha, espero que gostem :D

* * *

**That all start with the big bang**

Insônia. Ótimo. Mais uma noite inteira de sono perdida por causa _dela_.

Não que Sheldon não esteja acostumado a não dormir, suas noites vivem sendo usadas para resolver cálculos que desvendam os segredos do universo, mas nos últimos dias isso mudou, não é mesmo _moon pie_?

Os olhos azuis brilhavam no escuro enquanto o gênio observava as imperfeições do teto, tentando desesperadamente expulsar a garota da sua mente brilhante, tentando resolver suas equações em paz sem ter a necessidade de imaginar o cheiro dela entrando em suas narinas, o tom de verde daqueles olhos iluminando sua mente e o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus próprios, porque sim, ele conhece o gosto deles. Conhece desde aquela tarde em que ela havia terminado com mais um de seus namorados e bebido até desmaiar.

– Sabe Shhhh... Shee... Que engraçado, eu tô tão bêbada que nem consigo mais dizer seu nome... Vou tentar de novo... Sabe Shhhhelly, eu queria ser como você sabe: assexual. Você tem sorte de ser assim, um _Homo novus_... Deve ser legal, ser beijado por alguém e não sentir absolutamente nada... Shelly, posso te beijar para ver se você sente?

E então ouve o _big bang_, a partir da energia e matéria concentrada, um novo universo surgiu, explodindo e se expandindo, um univero do qual Sheldon sabia que nunca conseguiria sair por mais que tentasse.

Sorte que Leonard havia saído e só voltara depois que ela já tinha desmaiado e sido cuidadosa e carinhosamente levada a seu apartamento por_Shelly_, como ela insistia em chamá-lo. Ele até colocou-a na cama, cobriu e cantou _Soft Kitty_ quando a garota começou a se revirar parecendo ter um pesadelo, mesmo que a música só fosse para pessoas doentes.

O físico já tinha percebido a enorme força de atração que ela exercia sobre o mesmo antes, mais depois daquilo essa força se tornou exponencialmente mais forte e evidente. Ele passou a quase que fisiologicamente precisar dela, ela se tornou mais uma daquelas coisas que todos chamavam de manias ou maluquices, e a falta dela lhe tirava até mesmo a capacidade de pensar, algo que fazia bem melhor que os outros desde que se lembrava (ou até mesmo antes disso).

O Dr. Cooper queria que ela fosse sua e de mais ninguém, que o lugar ao lado dele fosse dela e só dela: _zero, zero, zero, zero._

Sua racionalidade insistia em dizer que todas essas sensações eram somente hormônios correndo através da sua corrente sanguínea, mas lá no fundo o rapaz sabia que era mais que isso, muito mais na realidade, e até mesmo sentia raiva por estar se sentindo tanto como um humano comum se sente, mas quem disse que seja lá o que fosse essa coisa dava atenção para isso?

Por Galileu! Ele nem sequer ligava para quando ela não entendia sua genialidade, olhava-o com aquela cara de _WHAT?_ e depois o chamava de doido varrido. Quando isso acontecia, a vontade de senti-la só aumentava.

_Resistir é inútil_, então porque ele ainda insistia em resistir a algo que aparentava ser tão inevitável quanto o ciclo da vida? E foi isso que passou na cabeça dele naquele instante. Já era quase meia noite, mas mesmo assim ele se levantou, atravessou a casa e o corredor ignorando seu lado racional que lhe dizia para voltar à cama.

Bateu na porta de Penny do modo já conhecido, esperando que ela estivesse acordada. A porta abriu, lhe mostrando uma Penny com pijama da Hello Kitty e uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

– Penny, antes de tudo eu queria pedir perdão caso o que eu fizer dentro de alguns instantes lhe deixe desconfortável ou constrangida, mas como todo ser vivo na face dessa Terra eu tenho hormônios, instintos e aparentemente sentimentos também e sinceramente estou cansado de reprimir alguns deles.

– O que...

A garçonete não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois de pijama e chinelos, Sheldon Cooper teve uma das ações mais corajosas da sua vida. Deixou a natureza humana lhe dominar um pouco e deu seu primeiro abraço que não parecia desajeitado ou errado, fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios nos da garota que estava surpresa e sem reação.

Percebendo o susto de Penny começou a se afastar

– Desculpe Penny, mas eu não conseg...

Assim como havia interrompido a loira há alguns instantes, Sheldon foi interrompido, Penny segurou sua nuca e o trouxe para perto novamente, causando um _big bang_ ainda mais estrondoso que o primeiro.


End file.
